Horcruxes Never Existed
by GoobOfTheCentury
Summary: Love trembles on top of glass. Secrets are unweaven by spiders from the deep. And death rises from beyond the horizon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**_Mystery Character's POV_**

I see him.  
He sees me.  
I look at him.  
He looks at me.  
We kiss.  
We are submerged into a wave of passion, heat of romance dripping through my veins.  
But then it's over.  
And then I wake up.

I love him, but I have only loved him in secret.  
He will never know. He can never know.  
I have shielded it from everyone I know; a veil has isolated me from the world.  
But I wouldn't have it any other way.

When will he see me the way I see him?  
It's not fair!  
_And now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._  
I loathe her.  
Being with him,  
Bragging about being with him.  
I loathe her.  
_Ahhh! Ahhh!  
_But if we were together,  
It would only be  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

Life. It is not something we can control.  
It is not something anyone can control.  
But why do we have to love?  
Why?  
I will stab Aphrodite with all my might.  
She will die.  
Even immortals will die, someday.  
That will happen.  
I promise.

I killed Dumbeldore.  
I am not Snape.  
I am not Draco.

But I killed Dumbeldore.  
And I am in love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Harry's POV**

_Six o'clock already _  
_I was just in the middle of a dream _  
_I was kissin' Valentino _  
_By a crystal blue Italian stream _  
_But I can't be late _  
_'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid _  
_These are the days _  
_When you wish your bed was already made_****

This is what my life is like, every day now. Every day is Monday.

Why did she leave me?**  
**_It's just another manic monday_  
I thought we could be together.  
_I wish it were Sunday_  
The victory was bittersweet.  
_'Cause that's my Funday_  
But the bitterness led me crazy.  
_My I don't have to runday._

Why did Ginny Weasly leave me?  
_Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you;_  
_This is not a drive-by._  
Why won't Cho Chang take me back?  
_Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you;_  
_This is not a drive-by._

My life is a mystery.  
My life is a puzzle, but some of the pieces have been lost...forever.  
My life is...

wrong.

**Hermione's POV**

I have finally experienced it.  
_L_  
I have finally experienced it.  
_O_  
I have finally experienced it  
_V_  
I have finally experienced it  
_E_

But my lover is not who you expect...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lupin's POV

_(Okay, technically Lupin died, but Lupin is my fave so he didn't. ;-)_

Tonks is not my lover.  
When one woman was born, I imprinted on her.  
But she was not Tonks.  
Who was she?  
I will tell you, some day.

Ginny Weasley's POV

Harry broke my heart once too many times.  
He broke it my first year at Hogwarts.  
He broke it my fifth year at Hogwarts.  
And he broke it now.

I have destiny.  
_If I could fall_  
I have a purpose  
_Into the sky_  
I am no damsel in distress  
_Do you think time_  
_Could pass me by?_

You'll see...

**Luna's POV**

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by..._  
_When hope was high and life worth living..._  
_I dreamed that love would never die..._  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving..._  
_Then I was young and unafraid..._

Last Summer, I found love.  
It was cloaked. It was a shadow. I never saw it's face.  
But it was also generous.

But then it left me...

**Patronus Spirit POV**

I am the patronus of Harry Potter.  
I am the patronus of Ron Weasley.  
I am the patronus of Hermione Granger.  
I am the patronus of Luna Lovegood.  
I am the patronus of Neville Longbottom.  
I am the patronus of Ginny Weasley.  
And I was the patronus of millions of wizards who are now dead.

I will regain my former power...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Okay, this is a bit late, probably, but I want to state for the record that i dont own HP. But I do own this. JKR, don't sue me._

_**Neville's POV**_

"Luna, wait!"  
I run after her, in the rain.  
Beads of sweat pour down my throat, but I don't care.  
I could never care...not anymore, anyway.

My tears are so heavy that I can hear them pound the sidewalk.  
I lost her.  
She can never love me.  
When will she understand?  
_She belongs with me._  
_She belongs with me._

I sit on a park bench, thinking "_Hey isn't this hard_," when I see a ghost. He has a black veil, or maybe the black veil is his body. I can't remember who he is and I lost my remembrall. When he talks, it comes across as though his throat is gasping.

"Who are you?" I wonder. He could be one of Voldemort's followers, and I don't want that to happen. So I always make sure to be careful when approaching strangers.

"My name is...SPOILER ALERT!"  
_Author's note: I realized after editing this chapter that I didn't want to reveal who this creature is this early in the story, so whenever I wrote the name of the creature in the 1st draft, I replaced it with Spoiler Alert!_  
_"_Oh. Looks like you could need a friend."  
"I don't have any friends, except for SPOILER ALERT!  
_Author's Note: That wasn't the name of the creature, but it could help you connect the dots and realize who the creature is. If you absolutely must know the name of the friend, it's Chihiro. But you didn't hear that from me_  
"Oh. Sorry. I'll be your friend."  
SPOILER ALERT! walks to the park bench and sits with me. We hug. It's a good feeling, but a temporary one. As the sun rises, so does he/she. (_Author's Note: I didn't want to give away the gender, either)_  
And now I'm sad. SPOILER ALERT! was the greatest friend I've ever had in a long time. Ever since...Luna.

_Kermit the Frog's POV_

Hi-ho Everyone!  
I found the Rainbow Connection!  
You see, rainbows shine because SPOILER ALERT! must fade. And at the end of the day, he/she must rise from the Earth into darkness beyond.  
_Someday we'll find it_  
_The rainbow connection_  
_THe lover_  
_The dreamer_

_Miss Piggy's POV_

And me! (Diva Entrance)  
Guess what, Readers!  
Lupin won't tell you, but he imprinted on moi!

_Kermit the Frog's POV_

WHAT!  
We are never, ever getting back together!  
I'm gonna leave to the swamp again! With my best friends Goggles and Croaker!  
As I walk to the swamp, I think, "I can do better than Ms. Piggy! I can go for Taylor Swift!  
_We are never ever getting back together.  
We are never ever getting back together.  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever getting back together._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've never gotten further than 3 chapters before in my life. So if you saw this, it is your duty to review!**


End file.
